Beauxbaton Babe
by magicalferret
Summary: hermione is attending Beaxbaton for her 6th year but gets to return to hoggywarts for the last month of school. or is she? she learns a secret that could help save the wizarding world!!! ( not at corny as it sounds)
1. noooooooooooooooooooooo!

          " B-but I don't wanna go to B-Beauxbatons! I wanna stay at Hog-Hogwarts-s-s!!" Hermione managed to get through her loud sobs.

 " Oh honey, we don't have a choice! We are being relocated to that area because of your father current assignment from the ministry (A/N: in this fic Hermione is a pureblood. I don't give a freaking dang about what u think is right!!! Be prepared 4 some OOC.) Of magic and I know you don't want to go for months not being schooled! Don't worry Honey, after his job is done, we'll come back! We promise!!" Her mother's soothing voice calmed her somewhat but she still shook and sniffled.  " Im being t-totally out of order on this matter im sorry mum, but, its j-just that Ill miss my friends so much! Are you sure that we'll come back?"   

          " Of course Sweetie! Now we don't have long owl your friends and start packing your books I already packed everything else! We leave tomorrow morning." 

 After a peck on the check, Mrs. Granger headed downstairs and started to cook breakfast. Hermione got out   a quill and parchment and wrote to the boys who were staying at Ron's for the summer.

          Dearest Ron and Harry,  Guys, im afraid I have some bad news. I will not be going to Hogwarts this year. Instead I will be attending Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh Guy's I don't know how I'll cope!  I will, however, be back for the last month of school, but still, 7 months away from you!!!!            Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she continued to explain. I cant even owl you guys too! It's against the schools policy to owl different schools! I can't really give a good explanation of why I must go, but all I can say is that my family and I have no choice but to move there. I will miss you so much!! Please forgive me for the short notice, but I, myself only found out 5 minutes ago. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Can Crookshanks stay with you? Not cats are aloud in the castle, Madam Maxime is allergic… With all the love imaginable, Hermione          Teardrops stained the letter, but she couldn't see them through the tears that clouded her vision. 

"Strawberry!" Hermione called to the window. A snowy owl with a pink tint to her feathers glided into the room. Strawberry was Hermione's present for her 16th birthday. " Ok girl, take this letter to Ron's house and give it to him and Harry. Can you do that for me?" the pinkish owl nibbled he finger and gave a beautiful hoot in reply as she swooped out into the sky.

Hermione walked over to her bed table, grabbed a travel bag to pack her "treasures", as she liked to call them, in. First she picked up a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself. It was her favorite picture. She was in the middle of the two boys as they both closed their eyes as if in a dreamy state of mind and planted a kiss on one of her cheeks and then the 3 laughed their heads off. Of course they were only fooling around, they were only best friends.  It was a sunny day and they were down by the lakeshore with many trees surrounding them. **What's that behind the tree?** She thought she went to find a magnifying glass and came back care fully eyeing the picture. As she leaned closer it came into view again **almost got it…. Oh my God!** –** " HERMOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!! BREAKFAAAAST!!!!!!!" **Her thoughts were cut short by her mother's calls. She quicklyplunged her pictures and other treasures into the bag and raced downstairs. 

   


	2. Nessa, Tia, and Paris or the sorting se...

  After Hermione said her farewells to her parents, she slowly boarded the Beauxbatons Express.  Her breath was taken away by the shear magnificence of the train's beauty.  Its main colours were light powder blue and the purest white. 

 She wandered around the train and came to a compartment occupied by 3 girls.  They were exceptionally gorgeous.

 " Hullo." Hermione greeted weakly. The girls glanced her up and down and gave each other a knowing look.  " Hello Im Vanessa, call me Nessa! This is Tia, and that's Paris. What your name?"  Nessa's kindness and Tia and Paris's warm smiles took the girl aback.

" I'm Hermione, but my friends call me Mione." 

 " Are we your friends? " Tia laughed. Hermione looked uncertain.

 " What she means is _can_ we be your friends?" Paris intervened.

" Yah, sorry." Tia looked bashful

" Of course! Wow my first 5 minutes on the train and I already have friends, this year might not be so bad after all."    

  They all laughed and started to talk about their hobbies and what house Hermione might be in. the 3 girls were all in LaBelle. 

 " Good bye! Ill see you after im sorted!!!" Hermione called to the girls as she gathered with  the first years and rode huge flying horses across a lake to the castle along with the first years. There were 5 kids per horse!

 " Good evening, students I am Madam Pouf  'ead of ze LaBelle 'ouse. You vill valk through these doors and be sorted into your deserving 'ouses. Follow me." A tall woman with playful eyes greeted at the front door. The students complied and slowly they made their way through the Glamorous hallways into the grand Hall. It sort of looked like Hogwarts, but all the would-be stonewalls were instead made out of creamy marble slabs.  

Each student was sorted into his or her house by holding a silver sword. Then it would glow and the house name would appear on the metal part. The 4 houses were LaBelle, Saffron, LeBar, and Deme.** Oh! Im so nervous!! I wish I were invisible!** She thought. As Hermione took hold of the magical saber, a cold gust blew through her hair, though no windows were open slowly, in golden cursive, the words _The White Mare's Heir has come_ scrawled out on to the metal part facing her, not the crowd. Every one gasped and stared at her. ** They couldn't have seen the words! ** She thought. Hermione screamed and dropped the sword in shock as she looked at her hand. She had felt her holding the sword, but her hand wasn't there! She looked at the rest of her body, but it was gone too! Was she just a floating head?  ** Calm down Clam down calm down calm down calm down!!!!!!!!**  She pleaded with her self. Slowly she looked down at her hands. Suddenly her hands began to materialize and she was once a whole person again.  

She looked up all the students were shocked, some with their mouths agape, others just staring with plate sized eyes. That is, every one but 3 certain girls, Nessa, Tia, and Paris. They on the other hand were smiling knowingly. She glanced at the sword and in the same gold handwriting (everyone else's had been blue cursive) spelled out LaBelle.    

Then something unexpected happened. 

" Yes! We new it!! We knew you were the one! Unless that is you can just turn invisible with no special heritage. But I doubt that!! ! YaY!!!"   " Congrats girl!! We are now complete!"  " We'll explain everything to you in the common room."  Tia, Nessa, and Paris's voices announce in her head. ** Im going nutters! ** She thought as she made her way to the LaBelle table.

What she didn't notice however was the tiny smile that crept   up on to Madame Maxime's face. 

A/N:  ok I know it was short, but the plot is just developing. I have some awesome ideas!!!!!

 Please review!!!!!! By the way I own nothing  and if u sue me u'll get * checks her pockets* ummmm  $2.74! __


	3. sista sistas!

              The ceremonial feast went on surprisingly ordinary. No one gave her strange glances, no hushed whispers, nothing!  ** What just happened?  First I disappear, and then I hear my friends' voices in my head, and now every thing is normal! God, am I really that stressed out, enough to imagine fanatical events? ** She didn't know.  She kept looking at her friends, just o see if things really happened. 

 " Are you ok??"  Tia said. Hermione looked over at her but she was talking to Paris.  ** Oh my God I'm going nuts.**  

" _No your not! Think something; ill hear it, as you hear Tia, Nessa, and my thoughts when we want you to hear them. Now clear your mind and think something to me Tia or Nessa."_   

As a last resort, she tried to talk back in her mind. " **_Uh…. Hi?" _**__

P:_" Yes! Perfect you did it!!! Ness. Tia, did ya hear that?" _

T:_" Yep!"_

N_" Crystal " _

T:_" Lets head to the dorms. We will explain everything to you Mione, it'll all make sense."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

                    \ Boys dorms\                                                                    / Girls dorms/

                                                               Bookshelf                       

                                                                                                              Table

                         Table                                                                                                             

                                                                      Table                                                                 Fireplace

                                                                                                           Table             

                                                |___|          |___|    |___|                                                                                                                        

                          Table            Couches and Armchairs             

                                                                |  Exit  |                                                           

                           Ok this is the common room!!  Sorry just felt like laying it out for u.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                                                                                                        

               " Ok, who wants to explain?"  Paris asked. 

" Let me, I totally memorized it!" Nessa answered with excitement. " Ok girl here's what's happening.  First of all, you know you are adopted, correct?" 

M: " How'd you know? Yes, but what dose that have to do with what happ-"                                                                                         

N:" Hold on im getting there. Ok, Paris, Tia and I are sisters; we are adopted too, but by the same family. We have another sister, but for some reason before our real mom died, we'll get to that later, she separated one of her 4 daughters and left her to her distant cousins, and we went to her sister who never married. Now, the Belles (that's our mom's side of the family) have been looking for our 4th sister ever since we were separated. We now know who she is. You."

M: " WHAT?  We couldn't be! I was never told this-"

T: " for some reason, our mother made sure you wouldn't find out, until you absolutely had to, which is now. Here this might clear things up. What was you real family's last name? Hmmmm … was it BeLlele? We already know that, your ' parents' made sure to scramble up the name. Same with our aunt, but she only cut off the Le part so no suspicions aroused.  Our real last name is LaBelle. We are the descendents of the great Cara LaBelle who was one of the co-founders of Beauxbatons. Besides, Dumbledore, she was the sole person who Voldormort feared. She equaled him in power, but the power of the light side.  She was our grandmother! Her mission was to kill Voldormort, but she died and passed all of her powers on to mom, when she died she passed all of her powers onto us, but had to divide them up for there were four of us, but she passed the ultimate power, The Power Of The Light Side, on to you. 

N: " I thought **_I_** was the one going to explain it? 

T: " oh come on, she's **_MY_** sister **_TOO_** ya know!

N: SO? I called dibs on telling her

T: SO WHAT? You beat me to it I tell it better anyway!

M: **_ GUYS!!!!!!! _** God, this convinces me we're sisters!  Paris, how about you continue?" she was on the verge of laughing. 

P: * laughing* Ok…. HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  Sorry, Anywhoo, ya, so you are the one who is appointed to kill Dear old Voldormort. Some of this will start to sound familiar, mom wiped your memory before she died, she thought it was for the best that you didn't have this burden on you're shoulders at such a young age.   Ok here are our powers:  we can all communicate telepathically, as you already figured out and wipe mortals minds of memories. Now, we each have our own unique powers that none of the others posses, for me, I can turn myself into other people without a possession of theirs like with the polyjuice potion. Here, watch.

             And with that, Paris turned into Madam Maxime. 

P: Und I talk like zem too.

  Then she transformed back into herself.

T: I have the ability to use wand less magic.

 She lifted her hand and snapped. Suddenly the candles on the tables next to them lit.

T: I can do just about every thing, except the unforgivable curses and transfiguration.

M: so you could, make Ness float in mid air?" Hermione whispered to her quietly.

 Tia smile mischievously and waved her hand at Nessa and suddenly she floated up ward. 

" Not again!  Mione! Why did you ask that?" Nessa cried from about 5ft off the ground. Tia let her down slowly 

T: oh you take the fun out of everything! It was funny!

 With a flick of her wand, Nessa sent all the pillows from the couches around them plummeting down on Tia.

N:  No, this is funny, see the difference?

Paris and Hermione rolled their eyes and laughed

M: so w- what can you do Ness?

N:  I can talk to animals; believe me it comes in handy. Watch.

 She started hooting softly and no sooner than she started, Strawberry came in and hooted back.

 M: how did you know she was here?  Why didn't she come earlier?

N: she says she couldn't find the owlrey and has a letter from er… Boy with Scar and Fire Hair? 

M: oh! Harry and Ron! I told them it was against the rules to write here!   But since when have they ever listened. Ill miss them so much!

P: you wont for long, we are transferring back to your school because you need to get in touch with Voldie, and were is he likely to strike? Hogwarts here Harry is. Yes you're going back, all of us are! The only reason you came here was to meet us. Now we're heading on to our mission.

M: OH THIS IS SO GREAT!!!!! I wont write back to the others, I'll save it for a surprise! When are we going? 

T: Tomorrow.

M: by the way, you never told me what my other power was.

P: we thought you had figured that out. You can turn invisible at will. Like you did today because you were scared.  We heard you think ' oh I wish I were invisible' and voila! You were gone!   We wiped everyone's memory of that so no one could ask about it.

T: there is one other thing you need to know about.  All 4 of us are Vampires come this Halloween.

                                                  

                                                                                  


End file.
